Taco
Taco is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Chickenleg in Lemony Lesson. Personality Taco has a very stupidly random personality, from blurting out strange words, to spitting lemons. She has a self-proclaimed IQ of 7. She apparently does have arms, but they are mostly hidden at times. Taco appears to be nearly oblivious to all conflicts, as she mostly appears with an odd smile on her face. She has been said to speak French, though never saying a French word at all. At times, she seems to be quite intelligent, but quickly reverts back to her regular, insane self. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Taco was mainsly first seen kicking Lightbulb off the 60ft cliff. Lightbulb landed in the water and won, causing Nickel to be furious and kick Taco into the elephant feces. Taco was heard very end in the feces saying her most famous line "Sour Cream!". In A Lemony Lesson, Taco was picked to be on Balloon's team by Pickle, Balloon however did not want Taco on his team. In the challenge, Balloon made fun of Taco and kicked her up in the tree to find lemons. Bomb revealed that Taco can only speak French, upsetting Balloon. Later, Balloon yells at Taco and kicks her, causing Taco to barf out 31 lemons, then 2 more later. Because of her lemon barfing, Team Chickenleg won. ]]In The Arena Of Death, Taco responds to MePhone4's rhetorical question, saying "Panda Bears!" which OJ and Lightbulb agree with. Taco is selected as one of the competitors to represent her team in The Arena of Death contest. Knife suggested a strategy to his team , and tells everyone to aim at Taco. Once the rocks were thrown, Taco swallowed them and spit them back at Team Epic, knocking over Knife in the process. Soon enough, Taco is the only contestant left standing on her team. Baseball asks if she has any last words, which happened to be "Shampoo!". Baseball then attempts to kick Taco off her platform, but Taco spat a lemon at Baseball, knocking him off course. She ended up winning for Team Chickenleg once again. In One-Shot Wonder, Pickle tells Taco he will help her across. Taco responds saying "fat cakes", which Pickle misinterprets to calling Balloon fat. Pickle launches Taco, who makes it to the other side of the gorge, popping Balloon in the process. Pickle and Taco make it to the tiebreaker, a tug-of-war challenge. Using barely any effort, they won against inactive Marshmallow, winning the challenge. In The Stacker, Taco is not seen in the episode, but it is revealed that she did not stack her golfballs, causing her to be up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, Taco is safe from elimination, and recieves a metal leaf, which she chews up and spits out. Taco is not selected to compete in the challenge, which her team ended up losing to. However, as Taco points out, MePhone gave everyone immunity, but he took it back since the team lost. In Sugar Rush,Taco voted for Balloon to be eliminated, along with the rest of her team. She and Pickle are invited into OJ and Bomb's new alliance. During the challenge, she mostly awkwardly followed behind Pickle while he looked for candy. She later spots candy at the bottom of The Crappy Cliff. Pickle attempted to retrive the candy, but failed and landed in the elephant feces. Taco also jumps moments later, crushing Pickle at the bottom. In 4Seeing The Future, Taco stood upside down as Pickle, Salt and Pepper were arguing. She was safe with 58 votes against at elimination. She helped OJ across the quicksand by vomiting up a trail of lemons which he jumped across along with her. Along with Marshmallow and OJ, the three traveled back in time to save MePhone4 and get rid of MePhone4S. Although she did travel with them, she became utterly useless doing nothing but standing there the whole time. In The Snowdown, Taco does not help in the challenge, although apparently appreciates Pickle's pathetic tree. In Double Digit Desert, Taco tells Pickle to watch as she eats a cactus, only later to spit it up back at him. Later, Taco idlely stands as Pickle tries to jump over a cactus, but fails and lands on top of it. In Aquatic Conflict, being called "annoying as hell", Taco was safe from elimination, and recieved a bendy straw. Pickle later told her to put on a mask and asked how she would swim without arms. Taco suddenly reveals that she does in fact posess arms. Pickle is shocked that she is not armless, and she was speaking fluent english. During the challenge, Taco and Pickle went to the bottom of the ocean. Taco began to argue with Pickle, ending up with spitting a lemon and hitting him in the eye, commenting that he may need an eyepatch. She did not retrieve the coin, so she was up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, Taco is safe from elimination with only 28 votes, and eats her cake while cheering with joy. She reacts with a shocked expression as Marshmallow rants about the messed up challenges that she's had to participate in for an entire year. Before Pickle jumps off the cliff, she apologizes to him for impairing his vision the last episode, Pickle accepts the apology, but falls of the cliff while doing so. Taco prepares to jump, screaming out a random bunch of words. On her way down, she suddenly starts speaking with a British accent and intelligently predicts that it is not likely for her to make it into the water. Her calculations were correct, as she does not, and laughs oddly as she sinks. She yells "SOUR CREAM!" for the umpteenth time while under the feces at nighttime. The Taco Show Main Article: The Taco Show Taco has been shown to run a spinoff show of her own called "The Taco Show". There has been only one episode where she interviews OJ. Trivia *Taco has been said to only speak French and some other words, however, she has spoken English a numerous amount of times, and has never said a French word. *Taco is known for her trademark line: "Sourcream!", which she has said in episodes 1, 2, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11 and 12. *Taco has barfed lemons in episodes 2, 3, 8 and 11. *Taco has been called "useless", when she has actually won challenges in episodes 2, 3, 4, and 8 (not including when Team Chickenleg won without her help). *Taco was originally the smallest character, but became the second smallest once Bow joined. *Taco is the only character who was thought to be armless, but possesed arms all along. Gallery |-| Overall= NB_Taco.png Taconormalidle.png Taco_3.png Taco_4.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= Screen_shot_2012-01-23_at_12.22.29_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-01-23_at_12.23.01_PM.png Nickel Kicks Taco.jpg Ep2_Balloon_yells_at_Taco.png Ep2_Tacos_Kicked.png Ep2_taco_lemons_1.png Ep2_Taco_Lemons_2.png 180px-Taco_Lemon.png PickleandTaco.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg